Feather time 2
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz is taking the 1-years-old Chuckie to the place where the babies, who are the same age as Chuckie's, are being tickled by their Mommies and Daddies with feathers. Based on between "feather time", "nap time for Chuckie" and "Kimi and the feathers".


It's a sunny day, Chazz is taking Chuckie, his son to the place where the babies, in Chuckie's age, are being tickled with feathers by their Mommies and Daddies. Chuckie is in his stroller. "Chuckie, you'll going to love this place." Chazz said as they went inside. When they're in, there are tables to put the babies in, all of the feathers the babies' Mommy and Daddies, the babies and the feather tickling instructor. Chazz picked Chuckie up from his stroller and carried him to the table. In the other table there are four feathers: red colour fluffier feather tickler, yellow marabou feather, feather duster - silly billy and bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. Chazz put Chuckie in the table and put his diaper off. The female feather tickling instructor came and said. "All right. First of all tickle your babies' head with red colour fluffier feather tickler." Chazz sat Chuckie up, picked red colour fluffier feather tickler, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and tickle it with red color fluffier feather tickler.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said, quietly as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled. "All right. Now, you can tickle your babies' faces with red colour fluffier feather tickler." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle his son's face with red color fluffier feather tickler. The babies' Mommies and Daddies do the same. "Okay. Now, you can tickle your babies' neck and shoulders with red colour fluffier feather tickler." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle Chuckie's neck and shoulder with red colour fluffier feather tickler. The red colour fluffier feather tickler can make the dusting sound. "Okay. Now, you can lay your babies down and tickle their tummies and backs with red colour fluffier feather tickler." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz lay Chuckie down and tickle his tummy and back with red colour fluffier feather tickler. "Now, grab your yellow marabou feather and tickle your babies' ears." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz picked yellow marabou feather up and tickle Chuckie's ears with it.

"Okay. Now you can tickle your babies' nose with yellow marabou feather." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle Chuckie's nose with yellow marabou feather. "Okay. You can tickle your babies' arms and hands." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle Chuckie's arms and hands. "All right. You can tickle your babies' legs and feet with yellow marabou feather." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle Chuckie's legs and feet with yellow marabou feather. "Okay. You can tickle your babies' front and back bottom with yellow marabou feather." The feather tickling instructor said. Chazz tickle Chuckie's front and back bottom with yellow marabou feather. "Okay. Now grab your feather duster - silly billy and stroke only your babies' faces." Chazz picked feather duster - silly billy up, hold Chuckie and slowly stroke his face with feather duster - silly billy. "Okay. Last one. You can tickle your babies' whole body with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa." The feather tickling instructor said.

Chazz picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up and tickle Chuckie's whole body with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Okay. That's it for the day. Keep tickling and stroking your babies with feathers." The feather tickling instructor said. They went home. Before Chazz and Chuckie went home, they have to go to the shops to get blue talcum powder box, with puff and blue herzbi baby sponge and they've got them. They went home. Chazz is getting the bath ready, open the lid of blue talcum powder box, with puff, put the puff out, put the baby powder in blue talcum powder box, with puff, went to pick Chuckie up, carried him to the bathroom and put him in his infant bath center and shower, blue. Chazz picked the shower up and showered Chuckie. Chuckie giggled. Chazz picked blue herzbi baby sponge up and cleaned Chuckie with it. Chuckie giggled.

Then after that, Chazz picked Chuckie up, wrapped him around with the towel and carried him to his room. He put Chuckie in his changing table and as Chuckie looked on Chazz picked blue talcum powder box, with puff up, picked the puff up, put the powder in, slowly moved the puff towards Chuckie and puffed his whole body with the baby powder. Chuckie giggled. He love getting puffed. They already have their dinner. Before Chazz put Chuckie to bed, he put Chuckie's clean diaper on, carried him to the dining room, picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, wrapped it around Chuckie, picked large purple marabou feather up and carried Chuckie to his room. When they're in, Chazz put large purple marabou feather down on the bedside table, sat in Chuckie's bed, unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and tickle Chuckie's face with the end of it. "I know, little guy. You loved getting tickled." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. Then he wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie, put him in his bed and as Chuckie looked on, Chazz picked large purple marabou feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie and gently tickle his eyes and eyebrows. "There you go, Chuckie. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Chazz said, quietly as he continued tickle Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie closed his eyes and went to sleep. Chazz tucked Chuckie in bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Goodnight, Chuckie." Chazz whispered. He kissed Chuckie, turned off the lights and leave the room.


End file.
